hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of disguises
This page lists all obtainable disguises in each missions. ''Hitman: Codename 47 Training * Patient * Orderly * Suit Ambush at the Wang Fou Restaurant * Driver * Civilian * Blue Lotus Triad Member * Red Dragon Triad Member The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant * Red Dragon Triad Member * Civilian The Lee Hong Assassination * Bodyguard * Red Dragon Triad Member * Waiter Find the U'Wa Tribe * Soldier * Officer The Jungle God * Soldier * Officer (if carried over from previous mission) Say Hello to My Little Friend * Soldier * Officer Traditions of the Trade * Guard * Swimsuit * Bellboy * Dentist * Terrorist Guard * Civilian Gunrunner's Paradise * Biker Plutonium Runs Loose * Guard * Sailor The Setup * Kovacs' Suit * SWAT * Orderly * Patient Meet Your Brother * Orderly * Dr. Kovacs (if carried over from previous mission) * SWAT (if carried over from previous mission) * Patient (if carried over from previous mission Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Anathema * Postman - Access to everywhere. Will be frisked when entering. * Delivery Boy - Access to the first floor of the villa. * Bodyguard - Access to everywhere. St. Petersburg Stakeout * Russian Soldier - Access to everywhere except pushkin building. * Bodyguard - Access to everywhere. * Civilian - Identical to Suit. Kirov Park Meeting * Russian Soldier - Access to everywhere. * Russian Officer - Access to everywhere. * Bodyguard - Access to everywhere. * Driver - Identical to the suit except suspicion-free. Can plant bomb without suspicion. Tubeway Torpedo * Russian Soldier - Access to everywhere except rooms with Officer Signs. * Russian Officer - Access to everywhere without suspicion. Invitation to a Party * Bodyguard - Access to everywhere. * Waiter - Access to everywhere but can't use the main staircase. * Party Guest - Identical to the suit. Tracking Hayamoto * Bodyguard * Yoyimbo * Servant/Cook Hidden Valley * CWC Ninja - Night-Ops Ninja's will be suspicious of you being in the tunnel * Night-Ops Ninja - Will get you pretty far on foot through the tunnel At the Gates * CWC Ninja * Ninja * Arctic Camo Ninja Shogun Showdown * Night-Ops Ninja * Ninja * CWC Ninja Basement Killing * Security Guard * Pizza Guy * Fireman - Can carry guns through the metal detector and fire axes visibly. * Basement Security The Graveyard Shift * Security Guard * System Administrator * Programmer The Jacuzzi Job * Security Guard Murder at the Bazaar * Soldiers * The Colonel * The Lieutenant * Civilian The Motorcade Interception * Soldiers * UN Soldier * Civilian Tunnel Rat * Soldier * Yussef Hussein Temple City Ambush * Cult Member * Civilian The Death of Hannelore * Cult Member * Bodyguard * Patient Terminal Hospitality * Cult Member * Bodyguard * Patient * Doctor St. Petersburg Revisited * Civilian * Red Jump-Suit * Bodyguard * Agent 17 Redemption at Gontranno * Bodyguard Hitman: Contracts Training Area * SWAT Asylum Aftermath * 47's suit - Completely useless. * Patient - You have impunity to wander as you please, but you can't go out the front door. A good costume for learning the level, but do not carry any visible weapons. If you try to leave, you will be told to wait in the lab to the left, from where you can escape. * Orderly - You will get shot by the SWAT, useless. * Squad Member - Useful on normal or for shootouts. You can visibly carry either the SPAS 12 or the AUG SMG. The Meat King's Party * 47's suit - Completely useless. * Party Guest - Worth it just for the fun of looking like a Mexican Wrestler going to a wedding. Can't carry a weapon or go anywhere terribly interesting. Isn't allowed ANY weapons at the first check point. They need a VIP Invite to go up to the Meat King's area. * Butcher - Can go in the kitchen, and is allowed to carry the meathook past the front door. No visible weapons. Not allowed on the roof. * Guard - The guys in Kato masks. They're allowed to carry MP9 SMGs, and can go pretty much wherever they want, except the kitchen. * Elite Guard - The guys with jester masks. They don't seem to be much different. * Opium Waiter - Really only useful for one task, though it is the only disguise you can get just off the ground. The Bjarkhov Bomb * 47's suit - Completely useless. * Russian Soldier - Carries an AK74 or the SVD sniper rifle. Can move pretty much with impunity, except onto the boat. * Fuchs Bodyguards - Carry AUG SMG's. Works pretty much exactly the same as the soldier outfit. Provides body armor. * Civilian - Can pretty much go anywhere, but doesn't get to carry a gun. Also, the sniper on the boat sometimes will start shooting at you. * Russian Elite Soldier - The guys with the black berets. They can go anywhere, including on the boat. * Radiation Suit - Useful for going onto the sub, where it's the only outfit that won't cause an alert. Otherwise identical to the soldier outfit. * Fabian Fuchs - Gets direct access to Sergei Bjarkhov. Beldingford Manor * 47's suit - Completely useless. * Outdoor Guard - The easiest disguise to get, and it's certainly easy enough to do the whole mission in it. They carry shotguns or enforcer sniper rifles, and the inside guards get a little suspicious of them inside, especially if they run. * Indoor Guard - Roughly the same as the outdoor guard uniform, but no shotguns for the most part. It's a little easier to move around inside, but not much. The only place it's harder to get by is in the stable. * Stable Boy * Butler - Can be used to poison Alistair Beldingford. * Hunting Party Member - Hard to say. They seem to see through this pretty quickly no matter where you are, but can be obtained for free. Rendezvous in Rotterdam * 47's suit - Only good outside the compound. You can't get inside with it. * Biker Prospect - Good enough, but you can't go inside on the second floor. The one advantage of this disguise over the real biker get-up is that you seem to attract less attention when trying to slip into the basement. * Biker - There's a couple variations, but the best seems to be one with a helmet. Although some bikers carry visible AK74's, the best weapon to sport is none at all. * Reporter - The reporter is completely above suspicion in the few places he's allowed to go. While 47 will be frisked at the compound entrance and before entering Van Leuven's office, he has access more or less everywhere inside the compound. Deadly Cargo * 47's suit - Just fine, if you stay away from harbor and don't go to the club's basement or second floor. * Biker - Helps you blend in around the bar, but ultimately pretty useless. * Dockworker - Pretty good. You'll be allowed into the guarded area after being frisked, but the boat seems to be off limits. A good transitional disguise. * Police Officer - Makes life pretty easy in the early part of the docks, but obviously can't go near the boat. Can, however, move with impunity in the two warehouses occupied by squad members. Again, a transitional disguise. * Squad Member - Much like the cop disguise. Excellent armor, you can also be with them when they raid the ship but they will shoot at you when you kill Boris. * Terrorist Guard - If you make it to the boat without setting off the squad ambush, this is the disguise to have if you want to move about on board. You can carry an AK-74 visibly. Traditions of the Trade * 47's suit - Really the best disguise for this mission is none at all. * Security - You can walk through metal detectors while armed, and enter the security office. The other perk is that you can use it walk around with the bomb, sans case. Can be obtained for free. * Fuchs' Bodyguard - Allowed inside dentistry, but not if going through the front door. * Bellboy - Semi-useful for one purpose. Can be obtained for free. Slaying a Dragon * 47's suit - Can go anywhere in the city except the park. * Blue Lotus Triad Member - Very useful for planting a Bomb in the limo. Can enter the park. * Gardener - Can enter the park, but without weapons. The Wang Fou Incident * 47's suit - Just fine if you stay outside. * Blue Lotus Triad Member - Utterly useless. Everybody sees through it. * Red Dragon Triad Member - Good, just don't go near the car. * Driver - You can go near car and plant the bomb there. The Seafood Massacre * 47's suit - Just fine if you stay outside. * Red Dragon Negotiator - Pretty much vital. You can do quite a lot without it, but ultimately, you need to be able to place the amulet, and you can't do that without playing dress-up. * Chef - With this disguise you can go around restaurant and it's basement, but your cover will be blown, if the bartender sees you. The Lee Hong Assassination * 47's suit - Works fine for most of the common areas, such as the bar and brothel. * Red Dragon Triad Member - Vital if you want to move around in the basement, the restaurant proper, or the mansion. Oddly, despite these guys carrying AK's, you aren't allowed to. * Bodyguard - Not very useful. They aren't allowed in any of the really sensitive areas, and most of the places they ARE allowed, your own suit works just as well. * Chef - Surprisingly useful. They're allowed in the early parts of the basement, and the restaurant proper. Hunter and Hunted * 47's suit - Completely useless * Gendarme a.k.a Cop - The guys in blue. This disguise works well enough, but you need to keep a long distance to all other cops (but not squad members) to avoid detection. Don't run, and don't carry any visible weapons. * Paramedic - A much better disguise. You are pretty much above suspicion. You can run, you can go near cops, etc. * GIGN - Quite hard to get. The problem is that the squad members are all monitored via GPS, so no matter HOW you kill one, the others in his squad will always know, and will always find you, even if you do it with the lights out. After all that work, it's not even worth the effort; this disguise doesn't work any better than the Gendarme's. Hitman: Blood Money Death of a Showman * Chemist. A Vintage Year * Guard - Gives access everywhere except hacienda and drug lab. (carries Shotgun & SAF SMG only). * VIP Guard - Gives access everywhere. (carries SAF SMG only). * Worker - Gives access to the Drug Lab and Wine Cellar. * TV Crew - Gives access to Wine Cellar. (without tour guide). Curtains Down * Guard -Anywhere, except dressing rooms, stage & Delahunt's Booth. * Bodyguard - Same as Policemen, but can enter Delahunt's Booth. * Actor - Allows access on stage. * Executioner - Allows access on stage. * Worker - Allows access anywhere, except dressing rooms, stage & Delahunt's Booth. Flatline * Patient's Robes - Allows access to interior of Rehab Center except Security Office and beyond. * Clinic Security - Access to anywhere except Medical Wing and the blue-robed patients room. * Patient's Bodyguard - Access to everywhere except Security Office & Medical Wing. * Orderly - Access to Anywhere. * Therapist - Access to everywhere except Medical Wing. A New Life * Garbage Man - Access to all backyards except Vinnie's house. * FBI Agent - Unquestionably the best disguise, as you get access to everywhere, including the inside of Vinnie's house. * Pool Cleaner - Access to outdoor pool area and makes it possible to entrap the wife and get the microfilm. * Caterer - Access to ground floor of Vinnie's house. * Clown - Access to ground floor of Vinnie's house. The Murder of Crows * Waiter - Unlimited access to all three bars. * Chef - See Waiter. * Policemen - Access to everywhere except Crow HQ. * Delivery bird (Red Bird) - Limited access to Crow HQ (you can only enter the crows nest with the diamonds and a guard will try to escort you out after the delivery). * Bird guard (Yellow Bird) - Unlimited access to Crow HQ. * Blues Costume - Access to Blues Bar (through the policeman). * Salsa Costume - Access to Salsa Bar (through the policeman). * Rock Costume - Access to Rock Bar (through the Policeman). * Raymond Bird - Full access to Crow HQ, though Angelina Mason will see straight through it. You Better Watch Out… * Guest - Access to non-VIP area of party (useless, hitman suit has the same freedom). * VIP Guest - Access to VIP area of party. * Christmas Guard - Access to everywhere except studio floor and helipad. * Bodyguard - Access to everywhere (will still get frisked on helipad). * Waiter - Access to everywhere (will be frisked a lot). * Photographer - Access to everywhere except the helipad and de Havilland's bedroom. * Santa - Access to everywhere except studio floor and helipad. Death on the Mississippi * Engineer - Access to everywhere except Gator deck and VIP Area. * Purser - Access to everywhere except Gator deck and VIP Area. * 1st Class Purser - Access to everywhere except Skip's bedroom (only Skip himself will mind). * Sailor - Access to everywhere except Gator deck. * Tuxedo - Identical in use to the suit. Till Death Do Us Part * Guest - Access to party area inside of house with a Party Invitation (Identical to the suit, can carry weapons outside the mansion) * Gang Member - Access to everywhere. * Priest - Access to everywhere except 2nd floor of house. Can conduct the wedding ceremony. * Waiter - Access to kitchen area of ground floor. A House of Cards * Casino Staff - Access to hotel rooms except Scientist's room. Sheik's Lounge will be frisked. *Security Guard - Access to hotel rooms except Scientist's room. * Bodyguard - Access to everywhere except Sheik's Lounge. * Hendrik Schmutz - Identical to the Suit, however if you have the DNA Suitcase with you you can get into the Sheik's Lounge after being frisked. A Dance with the Devil * Security Guard - Access to the garage and the security guard office behind the reception * Guest (Heaven) - Access to the public areas of the Heaven party on the Top Floor * Guest (Hell) - Access to the public areas of the Hell party in the Basement * Guard (Hell) - Access everywhere in the Hell party except meeting room. * Guard (Heaven) - Access everywhere in the Heaven party * Kitchen Staff - Access to everywhere in heaven party. * CIA Agent - Access everywhere in both parties Amendment XXV * Museum Staff - Access to east wing Interior and exterior * US Marine - Access to everywhere except west wing and Daniel Morris's room (through the US Marine Guard) * Carpenter - Access to main building * Secret Service - Access to everywhere * Office Staff - Access to everywhere except Daniel Morris's room * Janitor - Access to everywhere except Daniel Morris's room Hitman: Absolution ''All Hitman: Absolution disguises and their clearances: * = Only one exists within the level (unable to be seen through). A Personal Contract Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Chef* - Access to everywhere except second floor of the mansion. * Gardener - Access to Exterior and Garden except the area after the garden. * Mansion Exterior Guard - Access to Exterior and Garden. * Mansion Interior Guard - Access to Everywhere. The King of Chinatown Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Chicago Police Officer - Access to Everywhere. * Chicago SWAT Officer - Access to Everywhere. * Dealer* - Access to everywhere except market stalls. Can lure King * Market Vendor - Access Everywhere except Dealer's apartment and pagoda. Terminus Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Electrician - Access to everywhere except 8th floor, hotel rooms and staff only room. * Hope Goon - Access Everywhere. * Janitor - Access to everywhere except 8th floor and hotel rooms. Run For Your Life Starting Disguise: Dependent Upon Last Disguise * Chicago Police Officer - Access to Everywhere. * Chicago SWAT Officer - Identical to the suit. Hunter and Hunted Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Chicago Police Officer - Access Everywhere except Employee Areas in Vixen Club * Chipmunk - Identical to the suit. * Store Clerk - Access to everywhere in convenience store and most places in Chinese new year. * Strip Club Bouncer- Access Everywhere in Vixen Club. Rosewood Starting Disguise: Priest * Henchman - Access Everywhere. * Rosewood Security Guard* - Identical to the priest suit. Welcome to Hope Starting Disguise: Priest * Hope Bouncer - Access Everywhere * Hope Police Officer - Access Everywhere * Truck Driver - Access Everywhere Birdie's Gift Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Hope Police Officer - Access Everywhere Shaving Lenny Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Barber* - Access Everywhere in barbershop. Can trick Lenny and subdue him. * Hope Plumber - Access Everywhere except scrapyard and barbershop. * Hope Police Officer - Access Everywhere. * Mechanic - Access Everywhere except barbershop. Dexter Industries Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Arms Dealer* - Access to the lobby of Factory Compound. * Chipmunk - Access to the Factory Compound yards. * Factory Guard - Access Everywhere. * Truck Driver - Access to staff area of Factory Compound. Death Factory Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Factory Guard - Access everywhere * Researcher - Access Everywhere * Scientist - Access Everywhere except R&D. Fight Night Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Factory Guard - Access Everywhere except the immediate surroundings of the trailer * The Patriot* - Access Everywhere except locked weapons room, can fight Sanchez in the arena * Patriot's Entourage - Access Everywhere except locked weapons room. Attack of the Saints Starting Disguise: Robe * Agent 47's Suit - Identical to the robe. * Agency Soldier - Access to everywhere. * Scarecrow - No access anywhere, but hidden when not moving in the cornfield. Skurky's Law Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Court Security Guard - Access Everywhere except prison. * Court Usher - Access most places in Courthouse. * Hope Police Officer - Access to everywhere in the prison. * Judge - Access to everywhere in court house and holding cell after dismissing the case. * Tin Foil Hat Man* - Access only to bathroom and court room. Can be sentenced to holding cells. Operation Sledgehammer Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Agency Grunt - Access to everywhere. * Agency Heavy Trooper - Access to everywhere. * Hope Police Officer - Access to everywhere in the Country jail. One of a Kind No Access Needed - Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit (Old Version) * Agent 47's Suit (New, Tailored Version) * Bird Costume (Hitman: Blood Money Reference) * Hot Sauce Factory Chef * Ice Cream Truck Driver * Sewer Worker Blackwater Park Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Blackwater Bodyguard - Access Everywhere * Blackwater Custodian - Access Everywhere on Blackwater Park ''except guard room. * Blackwater Manager - Access Everywhere on ''Blackwater Park except guard room. Can trick head of security into opening elevator. * Blackwater Park Interior Guard - Access Everywhere on Blackwater Park * Blackwater Park Exterior Guard * Blackwater Receptionist - Access Everywhere on Blackwater Park ''except guard room. * Blackwater Tactical Team - Access Everywhere * Plumber - Access to Everywhere on ''Blackwater Park ''except guard room. * Samurai - Identical to the suit. Countdown ''Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Blackwater Tactical Team - Access Everywhere except helipad. Absolution Starting Disguise: Agent 47's Suit * Agency Grunt - Access Everywhere except Crematorium. * Agency Heavy Trooper - Access Everywhere except Crematorium. * Agency Technician - Access Everywhere except Crematorium. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Category:Hitman: Blood Money Category:Hitman: Contracts Category:Hitman: Codename 47 Category:Hitman: Absolution Category:Disguises